Finishing veneers, usually wood, are bonded to non-porous objects such as complex aluminum extrusions so that the objects will appear to be made of wood rather than the actual object material. Conventional methods of permanently bonding a wood veneer to a substrate require either a substrate made of a porous material or a veneer with a backing material that facilitates substrate bonding and bending. With conventional bonding processes, there is also the possibility that the veneer itself will be damaged in the bonding process.